Twilight Time
by jadestone45
Summary: Pokemon story, not using original characters such as Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, etc. Has places and gym leaders and such the same.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Time

Prologue

In the Sinnoh land, there lived a small girl. Her name was Chiasa. She had golden brown hair, and peachy skin. Her eyes were a strange purple color, flecked with green. She was an ordinary child, until one spring morning.

She was merely five years old, and was playing in one of the flowery fields. Suddenly, the crystal blue skies were engulfed by black clouds. With no one around, Chiasa couldn't do anything. Then a great bolt of lightning shot down, and she was gone.

Chapter 1

Now, eight years later, Chiasa lives in Twinleaf, with an adopted family. She knew she never fit in, but never knew why. One day, she was heading over to Professor Rowan's lab. When she entered, she saw two other people, about her age. A boy, with spiked blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, and another boy, with black hair and green eyes.

"Ah, Chiasa, welcome! Are you here for your starter Pokemon?" Chiasa nodded and slowly walked over to the table they were standing at. There were three pokeballs there, basically used for display. "Which one would you like?" The professor asked the kids. Chiasa reached for the one with chimchar, and the black haired boy reached for turtwig. "Aw!" The blond haired one shouted. "Why do I have to get stuck with the sissy trident 

faced thing?" Rowan hit him upside the head and the boy took the pokeball. "Good, now I'd like to ask you all a favor. Can you take this stone to Gardenia in Eterna City? Thanks…"

After Rowan had given them all the stuff they needed, the children exited the building. The blond haired boy walked up to Chiasa and smiled. "My name's Toshiaki, what's yours?"

"Chiasa…" She said quietly. The black haired boy laughed. "I think they got your name wrong, you aren't bright!" The comment was directed towards Toshiaki. "I am too bright! At least I'm not labeled "Bright Man"!"

The two continued to argue, while Chiasa walked off towards the forest. Akio, the black haired boy, turned to ask her a question, only to find her gone. "Hey, where'd she go?" Toshiaki shrugged and ran off, followed by Akio.

When they finally caught up to her, they were out of breath. "How can you walk so fast?!" Toshiaki asked in between gasps of air. Chiasa ignored the question and kept walking. "Hey!" Akio caught up with her. "Professor Rowan said that we should stick together, so stop running off!" Chiasa turned on her heels, causing an abrupt stop. "I'm not running off, I'm walking while you guys argue about dumb things!" Akio and Toshiaki cowered away. Chiasa then turned back around and began walking again. While the other two walked a few feet behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When it started to get dark, the small group looked for a clearing to stay the night. "Toshiaki, where'd you put the sleeping bags?" Chiasa asked, setting down the bags. Toshiaki looked around nervously and said, "I told Akio to carry them…"

"And I said that it was your job!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-huh!" The two began to quarrel, _again_. Chiasa sighed and began to make a fire.

Once the two were able to stop fighting, they started cooking a dinner. "So…" Akio started to say. "What are you two getting Pokemon for?" Immediately Toshiaki stood up and clenched his fists. "I'm going to become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer!"

"I thought that Ash kid had that title…"

"Well then, I'll beat him!" He then sat back down and continued to eat his food. "What do you want to be Akio?" Akio also stood up. "I'm going to become one of the Elite Four!!"

"But that means I would have to beat you!"

"Exactly." He said smugly, sitting down again. "And what do you want to be Chiasa?" She shrugged. "You mean you don't want to be anything?!" Toshiaki asked, quite surprised.

"I guess I want to be a little of Trainer, a Breeder, and a Contest person." She said. The two boys shrugged and finished their meals.

"Hey, have you guys heard the story of this forest?" Akio said, taking out a flashlight from his pack. Toshiaki shook his head, "Is it a scary story?"

"Yes?"

"Then I don't want to hear it…" He hid his head under the extra blankets they brought along. Akio shrugged and smiled, "I'm telling it anyway." He turned his flashlight on and put it up to his face. "Once, long ago, there lived an old man, named Old Man Jeepers out here in these words. One day, though, people from the towns were chopping down trees to make a resort. While they were chopping down trees, there was a chain-reaction, and the trees fell over like dominos. The biggest tree of all, landed right on Old Man Jeepers house. He, of course, didn't have time to get out. Once the resort was up, no one came because of tales of his ghost haunting it.

"He still is haunting it now. And they say, if you hear the Chimling chime three times, and then a Kricketune's song, run, because he'll most likely be right behind you." Then Akio jumped up behind Toshiaki, who was trembling in fear, and shouted. Toshiaki fell over, and then started yelling at Akio for scaring him.

Chiasa sat quietly and looked at the sky, which was lightly clouded with a crescent moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was morning, but there were many dark clouds in the sky. Chiasa was packing up the things, Toshiaki was still asleep, and Akio was attempting to wake him up. "Wake up you idiot! It's time to go!"

"No, no, five more minutes…." Akio growled and kicked him in the back. Toshiaki, after recovering from the blow, tackled Akio to the ground. While the two boys were quarreling, Chiasa let her chimchar out. She smiled and whispered something to it.

The Chimchar walked over two the boys and let out an ember attack. Toshiaki yelped and Akio fell over stunned. Chiasa suppressed a laugh and returned her Chimchar to its pokeball. "Hurry up, or we'll never get to Oreburgh!" She said, running ahead. The boys limped after her, before stomping in front of a giant rock.

"What'd you think put it there?" Toshiaki asked, straining his neck to look up. Akio shrugged, while Chiasa turned and pointed into the forest. Groups of Loudred were running around in a panic. "What's wrong with them?" Akio asked, as they stomped around. "I don't know, I think they smell you!" Toshiaki yelled over the noise.

"Well, I bet they saw your face!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Quiet!" Chiasa yelled, and both the boys and the Pokemon got quiet. One of the Pokemon came forward. He was the largest one, and most likely the leader. Toshiaki stepped forward, "I'll calm them down!" He immediately charged forward, only to be stopped by the leader Loudred. 

Chiasa stepped forward and took something out of her pocket. It was a small, crystal blue flute.

She played into it, and a small soft melody came out. The Loudred lay down sleepily and almost immediately started snoring. Akio and Toshiaki watched in amazement before asking in unison, "Where'd you get that flute?!"

"My dad got it from a man in the Hoenn region." Chiasa said, before putting the flute back in her pocket. "Now let's hurry and find another way around!" And, again, she ran off. Toshiaki followed while Akio just walked behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The deeper they went into the forest, the darker it got. The treetops above were dense, and only rarely was there a sliver of light. "You can barely see anything it's so dark!" Toshiaki said, before tripping over something. "Ouch…." He stood up, and Chiasa walked over to see what he had tripped over.

"Wow…" She said, picking up an egg. "A Pokemon must have left it here…" Akio said, looking over her shoulder. Chiasa took a small blanket out of her pack and wrapped the egg up in it, and carefully placed it in her pack. "I'll take care of it…If I'm going to be a breeder; I'm going to have to learn to care for eggs."

"What kind of Pokemon is it?" Toshiaki asked, poking the egg.

"Maybe something that'll eat you!" Akio said, before getting tackled to the ground once more. Chiasa shook her head and continued walking on without them. A few minutes later, the two boys had finally caught up, and looked like they were attacked. "What happened? Did you guys get mangled by a Persian?"

"Basically…" The two said in unison. Chiasa laughed and shook her head, "that's what happens when you release negative energy."

"Say what?"

"You two keep giving off negative energy when you're around each other." Akio and Toshiaki looked at each other and shrugged.

Toshiaki rubbed his stomach. "Are we almost there? I'm starved…"

"We had breakfast two hours ago!"

"A lot can happen in that time!" Toshiaki looked around and found a bush that had berries growing on it. He ran over too it and began to eat. Akio looked at him stuffing his face, "how do you know those aren't poisonous?"

"'Cuz I just do!" He reached to grab another berry, when a Cherrim poked its head out of the bush. Toshiaki fell backwards and screamed. "What are you screaming about?" Chiasa said, running over to the bush. She then hit him upside the head. "You moron! It's just a little Cherrim!"

"Says you, it was HUUUUGE!" Toshiaki stood up and brushed off his coat. Akio was sitting on the ground laughing.

Suddenly, there was a small giggling sound, coming from up in the trees. The three looked up to see what it was, only to see no one. "You guys are funny…" This time the voice came from behind them. They all turned around to see a small girl sitting on the ground. She had purple-pink hair that was in pigtails, and blue-green eyes. "And who might you be, little girl?" Toshiaki said, kneeling down to the girl's height.

"Well I might be Etsuko. And who are you, little boy."

"Hey, who you calling little?!" Toshiaki said, standing back up to normal height. The little girl just laughed and did a small flip. "You guys must be lost! Where are you headed?" Toshiaki was about to say something, when Akio clamped his hand over his mouth. "Why do you want to know?"

"I thought maybe I could help!"

"In exchange for….."

"You guys would have to help me find my mommy…" Akio and Toshiaki looked at each other, and started laughing. Then they were burnt by another Ember attack. Chiasa smirked and returned her chimchar to the ball, before walking over to the little girl. "Sure we can help you. We're trying to find our way to Oreburgh, do you know where that is?" Etsuko nodded and 

started running off into the woods. The three of them followed her and eventually, came out into daylight.

When they turned around to thank her, she was gone. But before they could turn back around, Etsuko had glommed onto Toshiaki's shoulders. "See? I told you I could help!" Akio laughed as Toshiaki tried to get her off his back. "Gyah! Get off my, I'm not a toy!"

"But I want you to be my big brother!"

"Lost girl say what?"

"I want someone to be my big brother, and I want you to be that someone! What's your name?" Toshiaki didn't answer, but instead, slumped over and sat on the ground. Chiasa shook her head and picked up Etsuko. "He wouldn't make the best big brother…" Akio nodded in agreement, "you'll have to find someone smarter!" And, of course, Akio was tackled to the ground, once again. Etsuko laughed and then jumped onto Akio. "Then Akio will be my big brother!"

"One, I am no ones big brother…Two, HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Place to stay

It was night time now and it had begun to rain a bit. The small group headed over to the Pokemon center to see if they could stay the night. "Oh, I'm sorry. But the last room was booked only an hour ago. But you could stay at my brother's house. It's just over that hill!" Nurse Joy said with her cheerful smile, as she pointed to a giant hill. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck, causing the dark room to light up for a mere second.

"Well, that was a lovely coincidence!"

"Oh, it was no coincidence, my brother's a scientist!"

"Are you saying we're going to be turned into Lab Rats?!" Toshiaki said, hiding behind Chiasa like a frightened child. Nurse Joy shook her head, still smiling as always. "Good luck!" She said, pushing them out the door. Etsuko hopped onto Akio's back, "Giddy up horse! To the top of the hill!" He took one step, before collapsing onto the ground. "I'm to exaughsted; we'll never get to the top of the hill!"

"Then we'll just ask someone else!" Chiasa said, walking over to a house, and knocking on the door. It slowly creaked open, and a young woman's head poked out. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, do you mind if we spend the night here. We're travelers, and can't find a place to stay."

"Not at all, come in." The group walked into the house and dried off. "Um…Would you happen to know a woman who has lost a little girl?"

"What is the girl's name?"

"Oh, she's Etsuko and she's right over the-" When Chiasa turned around; she didn't see the joyful little Etsuko. Akio and Toshiaki also noticed that she had vanished. "Hmm…She must have gone exploring."

The three ignored it and went to bed. As they were walking down the hallway, there was a loud thud. Toshiaki and Chiasa turned around to see Akio on the ground, and Etsuko sitting on him. "Etsuko?! Where were you?"

"I was here the whole time, what do you mean 'Where was I?'" She cocked her head and smiled, before standing up and running off down the hallway. Toshiaki helped Akio up and Chiasa watched the little girl run off. "Something's different about her…"

"What'd you mean?"

"She isn't giving off any vibes…" The two boys looked at each other and laughed. "Guys, I'm serious! You two are giving off vibes, Joy was and so was the woman! But every time I'm around Etsuko…..she gives off a dead vibe…" Chiasa looked down at her feet. "Okay, we'll see if we can find out anything about her tomorrow." Akio said, after he was able to finish laughing. "Let's just get some rest now…"

The three went and found their rooms, and eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Dream…

Chiasa tossed around in her sleep. It seemed to be a dream…

"_Mommy! Mommy, help me!" A small girl's cry was heard over a giant roaring sound. A fire. It seemed as though the small forest had caught on fire again. "Mommy!" Another cry for help. A small girl with pigtails stood at the edge of the forest. The fire was in front of her, and there was no where else to go._

_The fire stood tall against the body of the eight year old. There were more shouts from the distance. Adult voices. The firefighters had come to try and put down the raging mess._

_Once the fire was out, the people went to go look through the rubbish for anything. A woman had gone to where the fire had ended and looked around. There, lying on the ground was the little girl's body. It was covered in burns and scars. The woman checked the little girl over. Her chest was still. The woman but her hand over the girl's heart. Nothing._

Chiasa sat up with a start. Her breathing was heavy, and sweat beads were dripping from her forehead. She looked over to where Etsuko had been laying and saw nothing.

She put her head in the pillow and tried to rid the dream from her mind. The little body's image was burned into her mind. The little girl…Etsuko…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Happy now?

Chiasa dragged herself down the stairs. It was late morning, so the others were awake. Sitting at the table was Toshiaki, Akio, and Etsuko. Chiasa averted her eyes and sat down. "What's up?" Toshiaki asked, after he swallowed his mouthful of food, "You look like you saw a ghost." Chiasa jumped as he said 'ghost', but was able to consume her emotions. "It was just….a nightmare I had…"

"Aw, come on! You can tell us!" Chiasa shook her head and looked over at the opposite wall. Etsuko smiled and poked her with a fork. "What's wrong? You seem depressed!"

"The fire…"

"What?" The two boys looked at her confused. Chiasa just turned and looked at Etsuko. "You were in a fire…You died in the fire. You can't be looking for your mom, there would be no way she could notice you!" Etsuko looked down, before looking back up and smiling. "I was waiting for someone to tell me."

"What?!" Toshiaki and Akio looked at the two like they were crazy. "Are you meaning to say, we were traveling with a ghost this whole time?!" Etsuko still smiled and hugged Chiasa. "I was waiting to find someone who knew about me. All I needed to know was my past, and how I died. And you did that! Thank you Chiasa…" And she faded away, leaving a small bracelet from her wrist behind.

Toshiaki and Akio sat there baffled as Chiasa picked up the bracelet and put it on. It was a thin golden loop with a blue crystal sitting in the 

middle. Chiasa smiled and began eating her breakfast. This is exactly as Etsuko would want it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Little Breeder That Knew

The threesome took off at noon. It was another bright shining day, and the trees glistened with the night's rain. They were nearly off, when they heard a small group of cheering. They looked over to see a small group of people standing around someone. "Let's go check that out!" Toshiaki said, running over to the group, as the other two reluctantly followed.

Standing in the middle of the group was a girl, about their age. She had light brown hair, spiked in two ponytails, and hazel eyes. Beside her was a shiny parchirisu. The girl smiled, "Hikari, use Rain Dance!" The small Pokemon jumped into the air and small rain drops started to glisten in the air.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the girl bowed. As the crowd dispersed, the group walked over to the girl, who was packing up some things on the ground. When she turned and looked up she smiled. "You guys must be a couple! Let me guess, Wife…" She pointed to Chiasa. "Husband…" She pointed to Toshiaki. "And…Protective father!" She pointed to Akio. Toshiaki put an arm around Chiasa, but before he could say anything, Akio whapped him in the back of the head. "Who you calling 'protective father'?! I am not old!"

"Oh, my bad! Just a group of friends?"

"Yes, I'm Chiasa, and that's Toshiaki and Akio." Toshiaki waved, but Akio slumped over and grunted. "What's your name?"

"Cassandra, but you all can call me Cassie!" She smiled and shook Chiasa's hand, gave Toshiaki a high-five, and hit Akio in the back. "Cheer 

up pal! It was a simple mistake…In fact; I think anyone could have made that mistake if they were far away."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Oh, nothing at all. So where are you guys headed?"

"We were going to go to the Gym to get our badges." Chiasa said, picking Akio up off the ground, after he fell over from anger. "Cool!" Cassie said, picking up the rest of her stuff. "I'll come along too, although I've already got all the badges." She said, taking out her badge case and opening it. Toshiaki's mouth dropped as he looked at them.

Cassie gave him a weird look before closing the case and putting it back. "I'm going to become a breeder and contester!"

"Well then, let's go!"

The now foursome headed off for the gym. Little did they know…

"Hello, boss? Yes, it's grunt number four.

"And three!"

"And…three…..Anyway, we've located the four children. What do you want us to do with them?"

"Nothing yet, just wait until the time is right, and don't lose track of them."

The group cheered as they came out of the gym. "We finally got our first badge!" they said in unison.

"How are we going to celebrate?"

"We're going to the next town…" Chiasa said, putting the badge in her case. The two boys grunted and also put away the badges. As they were about to leave, they heard a small sigh from behind them. Chiasa turned 

around to see Cassie, looking sadly at the ground. "Aren't you coming?" Cassie looked up to see Chiasa smiling at her.

"Yay! Thank you!" She shouted, hugging Chiasa. And they all four set off for Floroma town.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We are lost…

Akio led the way, as the other three followed wearily behind him. "We passed that tree hours ago! Face it, we're lost…." Toshiaki said, collapsing on the ground. The other two sat down by a tree and started discussing Pokemon breeding. And, of course, Akio ignored them and went onward.

An hour had passed, and Akio couldn't find the way back to the others. "Hello?!" He shouted, only to get the silence of the forest. "Great job 'Bright Man'….Now how am I going to get back?" He mumbled to himself. He stopped to climb a tree, only to see more and more tree tops.

He slid back down and sat against the tree. Suddenly, he heard a strange laughing sound. It wasn't like a joyful laugh, but an evil laugh. "Hello, who's there?" Akio looked around to see more trees. It was silent for a while, until the laughing came again, this time from behind him. He turned around to see an old man, slumped over a tree stump.

"H-Hey there Old Man….Can you tell me if you've seen three kids, about my age?" The man was silent. Akio waited a few minutes for an answer. When he tried to get closer to the man, he noticed that the man's legs were crushed into a strange angle. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, there were three chimes. Akio spun around and looked everywhere.

Then, there was a soft tune. It sounded quiet, but gradually got louder. It was a Kricketune's tune. Akio turned around to face the man, only to see 

him gone. As he was about to begin walking again, the old man appeared in front of him, holding a hatchet over his head. Akio screamed and started running through the forest.

Finally, he fell over, into the clearing where the others were. "Akio?!" Chiasa stood up and ran over to him. "Akio, what happened? You look horrible."

"I…he…it's…." He tried to talk, but he hadn't caught his breath yet. Chiasa took him over to where they had set up their blankets. Cassie handed him some water, which he thankfully drank. "Thanks…" He said, after he had caught his breath. "I…I think I saw Old Man Jeepers!"

"Be quiet, I told you I don't like scary stories!" Toshiaki said, hiding his head under the covers once again. "This isn't a story! I saw an old man with crushed legs…And he was holding a hatchet…And the chiming and tune…" Cassie laughed and patted him on the back. "Yea, sure…Thanks for giving us that good story!"

"I'm serious! He was old, with gray hair and everything! And his eyes…They were all gray and scary looking!" A small giggling came from somewhere above them. Chiasa looked up and smiled, as she saw a small girl with pink pigtails float down to them. Toshiaki and Akio looked shocked for a second, but then big smiles spread across their faces.

Cassie on the other hand, looked extremely shocked. When Etsuko touched down to the ground, she was more silent than usual. "Cassie," Chiasa said, leading Etsuko over to her. "This is Etsuko. We helped her find out how she died." Cassie was silent, and her usual smile wasn't there.

"Cassie?" Cassie dropped down to her knees and looked at Etsuko. "Et…suko? Is it really you?!" A tear fell down her cheek as she hugged the little ghost girl. "I thought I'd never see you!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Etsuko, it's me! Cassie…your sister…" Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. Etsuko thought for a second, before a sad little smile crossed over her face. "Cassie?" The two sobbed as they hugged each other.

When they were able to calm down the sat down with the others, Etsuko sitting on Cassie's lap. "I'm Etsuko's older sister." Cassie said, beginning a story sequence. "She died when I was only ten, and our mother was stricken with grief. She never ate nor went outside. She was in a deep depression.

"By the time I was twelve, my mother had become angry at the world. Eventually she went mad, and was going to kill anyone who talked about the fire that had happened. She got so frustrated, she moved out to a cottage in the forest, away from people. But that didn't work either.

"Some people came later and tore down the forest, killing my mom and dad in the process…So I've been out here all alone." Etsuko hugged her older sister in sympathy. Toshiaki and Chiasa smiled, but Akio wasn't satisfied. "Did you say they died in a forest that was torn down?"

Cassie nodded. "You mean your father was Old Man Jeepers?!"

"My father's name was Dan Hijeper…But now people are calling him that name." The group sat there in shock, before eventually having a silent dinner, and going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Can We Trust Her?

The group woke up early that morning, although Cassie was still asleep. "Guys, do you think we can trust her?" Akio said, picking up his stuff. "What do you mean?"

"She was from a family of psychos!"

"But does she look like a psychotic person?" Chiasa said, pointing her finger in Cassie's direction. Akio sat there to think for a second, before getting whapped over the head by Toshiaki. "My point is…" Chiasa continued. "I think we can trust her, she's helped us so far. And besides, does Etsuko look psychotic." As if on cue, Etsuko appeared behind Akio, and glommed on.

"Who would say I was psychotic?" Akio fell over onto the ground. Before any one could say anything, a small yawn emerged from beside them. The two boys flinched, but Chiasa acted as normal as usual. Cassie sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "Is it time to go already?"

"Cassie, we're voting-" Before Akio could continue Chiasa put her hand over his mouth. Cassie looked at the group, "is something wrong?"

"We're voting you out of the group!" Toshiaki shouted, before anyone could stop him. Cassie looked around and began laughing. "Nice joke guys! Now seriously, what's wrong?" She watched the threesome exchange glances. "You mean…" Her eyes started to tear up. "You guys really don't want me here?"

"It's not that we don't want you here…" Chiasa said, sitting down beside her. "It's just that they don't think we can trust you."

"Then how do I get you to trust me?! I'll do anything; I'll burn myself if I have to!" Chiasa shook her head. "No need to get crazy…If we can trust you…Then you travel a day behind us."

"How will that earn your trust?"

"We'll be waiting in the next town over; I'll give you the egg I found. But no matter what Pokemon hatches from it, you must give it back." Cassie nodded and packed up her stuff. Before the threesome left, Chiasa handed Cassie the egg. Cassie smiled and sat down by the tree, watching the others walk off.

The group had gotten as far as the day had let them. They stopped in a small clearing and set up their stuff. It was very quiet, no one was speaking. The team had let out their Pokemon, to help them get to know each other.

Suddenly, the Pokemon began to attack the air. Chiasa watched them and looked up. "Something's wrong…"

"Yea, the Pokemon are attacking nothing!"

"No….Listen…" The team got quiet. Nothing. No noises of the night, no Pokemon, nothing. "I don't here anything." Toshiaki said, looking back over at Chiasa. "That's just it! It's too silent….there's nothing in the air…"

Before any one could speak, they heard chimes. They were soft, but began to get louder. Then, a soft tune came through the air. "It's Old Man Jeepers!" Akio shouted, and the other two spun around to see a crippled man with a hatchet. The Pokemon began to try and attack, but everything went through the intangible person.

The group screamed and began running. But before they were able to get out of the clearing, they heard someone. "Stop it!" The turned around to see Cassie, standing in front of the ghost. The ghost raised his hatchet again, 

but before he could swing, Cassie flung herself at him. The threesome watched as she hugged the crazed ghost.

"Daddy, don't do this to my friends!"

"Ca….Cassandra?" Cassie nodded and looked up at the ghost. The ghost smiled, and began to fade a little. The team watched as the ghost faded into the darkness, and Cassie turned around and smiled. "How did you know we were in trouble?!"

"Etsuko told me." She pointed behind her to the perky little ghost girl. Etsuko waved and then also faded into the darkness. "But I guess you guys can't trust me now, 'cause I didn't obey." Chiasa hugged Cassie as tight as possible. "Of course we can trust you! You saved us from your father, you're a hero!"

The two girls rejoiced, and Toshiaki joined in. Akio however stood on the side lines and watched. Cassie walked over and hit him on the back again. "Don't be sad, now we're going to be stuck together!" Akio dropped to the ground and screamed a long 'no'. Cassie laughed and spun around. "Friends Forever!"

"Gee, wasn't that the sappiest thing you ever saw…"

"Shh, or the Author will find you and kill you!"

"No she won't! The author is just a no good, sissy, pansy girl who can't fight her way worth beans, and she's standing right behind me holding a giant bat, isn't she?"

"Yea, basically…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Floroma Fire!

The group final arrived in Floroma the next day. The flowers were in late bloom, so there were many scents in the air. The townsfolk were cheery as usual, and welcomed the small group. "Not much here is there?"

"Nu-uh! I'm going to the flower shop to get some accessories. I've been saving up my berries." Cassie said, skipping off over to the small shop. Toshiaki and Akio went to go buy more supplies, which left Chiasa with nothing to do. She stood there for a few minutes, thinking of what to do, before she heard a great crashing sound.

She turned and looked to see a few people standing at the entrance of the floral pathway. She ran over to see what happened, and saw huge flames. People were in a great amount of chaos, and the firefighters hadn't arrived yet. She thought that it was just a fire, and no one was getting hurt, when she heard a small plead for help.

She listened more carefully. It was a little boy's cries. He had gotten trapped in the fire. Immediately the image of Etsuko's body flashed before her eyes. She tried to rid her mind of it, but it just kept coming back.

Before she knew what she was doing, she ran head first into the fire. The smoke was dark, and covered the atmosphere. "Chimchar, help me through this fire..." She said, between coughs, as she threw the pokeball. The chimchar came out and started running through the fire towards the screams.

Chiasa followed it, and eventually found the little boy, sitting on the ground in terror. "Mommy!" He shouted between sobs. Chiasa ran over to him and put a cloth over his mouth. "Chimchar, lead him out, I'll try to find any others!" The chimchar hesitated for a second, before leading the child out.

Toshiaki, Cassie, and Akio finally went to go see what the entire ruckus was about. They saw the chimchar taking the little boy out, then turning back around and heading into the fire. The people began more chaos as the firefighters came. "Are there any people inside?" They questioned one of the villagers. He nodded, "a girl went inside, and her Pokemon brought a little boy out of the fire, but she hasn't returned."

The three looked at each other. "Toshiaki, you go in and look for her, Cassie and I will go get some first aid."

"Why do I have to go?"

"You have the water Pokemon, duh!" Akio and Cassie ran off, and Toshiaki sent out his piplup, and before any one could stop him, he ran into the flaming forest. The smoke was now heavier, and it was harder to see. "Piplup, use watergun!" The piplup shot out a small stream of water, which temporarily made a path through the fire.

He ran through it, and finally saw Chiasa, knocked out on the ground. He picked her up and ran back out of the forest with his piplup behind him. When he made it out he collapsed on the ground.

Akio and Cassie ran over to make sure everything was alright. Chiasa's body was burnt, but she was still alive. Toshiaki lay down on the ground, glad to be breathing fresher air.

After the fire was put out, the townsfolk began to reconstruct the garden. Chiasa sat on the edge of an ambulance, bandaging her burns, when an older woman came over to her. Beside her was a little boy, his arms and face having little bandages on them. "Thank you for saving my little child. I don't know what I would have done if he had died!"

"It's no problem, my friend died in a fire once. I think she would have wanted me to help you." Chiasa looked up to see Etsuko's smiling face, looking over the ambulance.

When Chiasa had finished putting on the bandages, she walked over to her friends. Akio immediately started to complain. "Are you crazy?! You could have gotten yourself killed! What were you thinking?!" Chiasa shook her head and smiled. "I bet if you were there, you would have done the same thing..."

"I would have!" Cassie said, smiling as she hugged Chiasa. "Glad you're ok..."

"I...won't be if...you don't stop...choking me!" Cassie let go and started laughing, and the other three joined in.

"These four are greater than we thought...Should we do it now boss?"

"Not yet...The time isn't right..."

"That's right, the time is lunch time!"

"I can't believe I got stuck with you as my partner..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Do you believe?

Toshiaki stood by the side of the road, waiting for his friends to catch up. He looked around, and saw a small carriage, coming over the road. He smiled and waved, but there was no movement. When he went to take a closer look, he saw no one driving.

It seemed as though the ponyta had left by themselves. "What are you two doing out here?" He said, stroking one of the ponyta's manes. He looked around for any sign of people, but saw no one, but his friends. He ran over to them, "finally! How long does it take you guys to get your stuff ready?"

"Pretty long!" Akio said, sitting down to rest. Toshiaki shook his head and pointed behind him, "you guys see that carriage? It doesn't have anyone inside!"

"What carriage?" Chiasa questioned. Toshiaki turned around, and indeed the carriage was gone. He stood there, mouth agape, as the other three walked on ahead. "You're just seeing things…Hurry up!" Toshiaki reluctantly followed. _I know I saw a carriage…_He thought to himself.

He later shrugged it off and started thinking about the usual things. The small group stopped by an old well. "Prepare to be killed, noobs!" A shout came from above. Down dropped a spiky, brown haired boy. With a smirk on his face, he threw a pokeball. A Luxray and it growled at the group. "I am, The Spamzorz!" He threw off the cape that was wrapped around his shoulder.

Akio and Toshiaki fell over laughing, and the girls hit them over the head. "What do you want?" Chiasa said, irritant. He pointed over to Toshiaki, "I'm here for a duel!"

"Um…I don't even know you!"

"Grades K-5, I was little Johnny. And I always said I would beat you and become a Pokemon master!"

"Oh, right, that kid…Ok." Toshiaki sent out his piplup. "Piplup, use pound!" The piplup jumped onto the Luxray's back, and started whapping it. Unfortunately, it seemed to barely be getting hurt. The boy laughed, "Luxray, use Zap Cannon!" A giant electric beam was sent towards Toshiaki and his piplup. Toshiaki pushed his piplup out of the way, but he got zapped instead.

"Aw, did the poor little master get shocked?"

"Leave him alone! Only I can pick on him!" Akio said, sending out his turtwig. "Turtwig, use Magnitude!" Almost immediately the earth began to shake around The Spamzorz. When it stopped, the boy smirked. "Ha! Good Luck with that-" When he looked over, he saw his Luxray knocked out and sprawled on the ground. "Gah! Fine, but I will be back!" And with that, he jumped back into the trees and ran off.

Chiasa ran over to Toshiaki, who was still lying on the ground. "Are you ok?! Can you move?!" He nodded slowly and got to his feet with the help of Akio. "Don't worry about him; he's had a grudge on me since I took his cookie."

"You took his cookie, and now he wants to kill you?" Toshiaki nodded and laughed.

"Can we go now, boss?"

"If you keep bugging me you aren't going to be able to do it at all!"

"Fine, but how will we know when the time is right?"

"When three stars fall from the sky."

"Is that a metaphor?"

"Just keep a watch on them!"


End file.
